


Tether

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [29]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: (literally), Alternate Universe, Day 28, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “That’s it,” Aaron coaxes as he ties the final knot, “That’s it; you’re doing well, man.”
Relationships: Aaron Davis/Peter B. Parker
Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Aaron Davis / Peter B. Parker (Gags, Rope Bondage, Rimming + Nipple Clamps, Praise, Submission)
> 
> I failed to resist writing these two having more sex XD Same continuity as my other two fics about them, taking place sometime during [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339586). Set in Peter B.'s universe with the version of Aaron from there, who survives.
> 
> Update: slightly edited.

“That’s it,” Aaron coaxes as he ties the final knot, “That’s it; you’re doing well, man.”

He sits back on his heels to admire the picture Peter makes, grinning as his lover whines through the black fabric gag.

“You’re doing really well, PB.”

Peter’s trussed up on the floor, his arms tied behind him and his legs bound apart so his ankles are up against his ass cheeks, everything revealed. There’s a clamp on each flushed nipple and several loops of rope – Peter’s suggestion – around his balls, keeping them drawn down away from his body.

“Just look at you.”

All of this adds up to a very pretty picture indeed.

“ _Mm – mm_ –” Peter’s frankly oversized cock lies thick and heavy against the centre of his belly, so large compared to the rest of his compact frame. It’s tied up just like the rest of him, a knot fastened gently against the base of the head and another at the root, just above his balls.

“You look _good_ like this, man,” For what is admittedly his first attempt without a helpful diagram, Aaron is pleased with the result of his hard work. He wiggles his hand in under the rope against Peter’s flexing belly to dip his thumb in against his lover’s slit.

“ _Mmmaa–mm,_ ” Peter’s throat works, teeth pressing against the gag, the muffled sounds unmistakably Aaron’s name.

“Yeah, PB? You want something?” Aaron swirls his thumb there like that for a bit, rubbing over the sensitive cockhead, taking a moment to appreciate the sticky noises this creates. He next plucks at the clamps on Peter’s nipples, one and then the other, tugging very lightly at first and then twisting just enough to make his lover yelp, his body arching as much as it can against the ropes.

“Mm – mm – mm,” Peter’s expression is lambent with pleasure as he pants against the gag.

“Not sure I’m understanding you correctly, man,” Aaron teases, given that every signal his lover is giving him is very enthusiastically consenting for him to go ahead. He lets go of Peter’s nipples to brush his fingers over the other man’s upper lip, “You want me to keep touching you, is that it?”

“Mm-hm,” Peter agrees emphatically.

“I can do that,” Aaron therefore sets to work mapping out the other man’s body with his fingertips, brushing all the places usually tucked away – inner elbows, ticklish underarms, Peter’s sides, the velvet smoothness of his inner thighs, the soft secret place where his legs meet his ass.

Peter’s cock is leaking freely all over his belly by the end of this, but Aaron’s not done yet.

“Okay to turn over in a minute?” Aaron counts his lover’s blinks – one, two, three for go – and checks the corresponding quirk of his toes, “I reckon there’s some parts of you I haven’t touched yet.”

“Mm – Mm-hm,” Peter’s breath shudders into a throaty whine as Aaron reaches underneath him to pull at the end of the rope that will undo his lover’s arms, bringing them out from beneath his back and gently rubbing at each place a knot pressed, kneading Peter’s wrists.

“All right there?” Aaron checks, and is treated to the sight of Peter’s eyes crinkling happily as his lover nods as much as his position allows. Ducking his head to hide a helpless smile – knowing how besotted it makes him look – Aaron bends to kiss Peter’s palms.

“Aaand let’s get you turned over,” he goes to raise his head, but pauses when Peter takes the opportunity to run his hands over the smooth curve of Aaron’s skull, the slight wrinkles in his forehead, the length of his nose. Fingers investigating the planes and angles of Aaron’s face much in the same manner that Aaron investigated Peter’s body.

“Mm-mm,” Peter tucks the tips of two fingers into Aaron’s mouth, and Aaron doesn’t think, just sucks them in deeper, sucks until Peter’s back to panting around the gag, his face very flushed. Aaron pulls off them with a little pop, laughing while his lover simultaneously lets out a muffled chuckle, and then catches hold of Peter’s other hand and guides them both upwards to rest up above Peter’s head.

“Mm?” Peter’s eyes flash both appreciation and intrigue – and a bit of challenge. He quirks an eyebrow up at Aaron as if to say _what now? You’ve got me all trussed up and spread-eagled. How can I_ _possibly_ _turn over._

“I’ve got you,” It takes a bit of finagling, but Aaron manages to get his lover carefully flipped, stroking and massaging as he goes. Peter pillows his head on his arms as Aaron loosens the bindings around the other man’s legs, lying on his belly on the carpet. “Comfortable?”

“Mm- _hm_ ,” Peter twitches his toes in their pre-arranged signal. A glance then up at what Aaron can see of his face reveals him smiling happily around the gag.

“Think I’ll leave these then,” Straddling his lover, Aaron leans in close down over him, listening to the way Peter’s breath hitches. He dips his hands under his lover to illustrate his meaning, tracing the ropes around Peter’s abdomen, cock and balls. When he nibbles the nape of Peter’s neck straight after, his nose brushing soft brown hair, Peter _mewls_.

“Hmm,” Shifting backwards, Aaron encourages his lover to raise his hips. The view this provides him is wonderful – Peter all opened up for him once again, his ass cheeks parted naturally by the position, balls hanging heavily between his legs, still bound.

Aaron runs the pad of his thumb over his lover’s perineum, enjoying the little moans that spill out of Peter as a result, “Hey, PB –”

He’s considering the glimpse of Peter’s pink little hole between those pert cheeks.

“M-mm?” Peter writhes when Aaron presses his thumb there, testing. They’ve fucked before and Aaron’s highly tempted to do that now, or just to tuck a couple of fingers inside him, find that place that makes Peter go wild.

There’s something else he’s even more tempted to do right now, however.

“Want to hear your voice for this next bit,” Aaron unknots the gag with his free hand, removes it carefully, and waits until Peter moans his agreement, working his jaw. “Loud and clear if you don’t get on with this, yeah?”

“Aaron – _Aaron_ –” Jesus, Peter sounds wrecked with desire. Aaron has to bite his lips to hold back a moan of his own.

“You good, man?”

“ _So_ good –” Peter’s voice hitches, “Fuck man, come on, _give it to me_ –”

“Patience,” Grinning, Aaron simply has to sneak his hand lower between Peter legs to give his balls a grope.

_“Hah –!”_ Peter’s hips jerk.

Taking pity on him, Aaron then rests his other hand on Peter’s back and bends his body, leaning down –

And buries his face right where he wants it, sighing open mouthed against Peter’s perineum before licking warm and lingering up to circle that pert little hole.

“Oh my goddd –” Peter – there’s no other word for it – _howls_.

He’s always been noisy during sex, there’s no denying it – even through the gag he managed to be pretty loud. But it’s like there’s some sort of volume button lodged down there in his ass and Aaron has hit right upon it first time – he runs his tongue around the rim, laving, and then inwards, opening Peter up messily, grinning against his lover’s ass cheeks, loving all of Peter’s noises, relishing his moaning pleas and the whines that descend into growls.

“ _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_ –” Peter is chanting by the time Aaron gives in and slips a finger in alongside his tongue, right as he carefully pulls a knot free, unravelling the loop of rope around Peter’s balls, and Peter –

“ _Fuck! Aaron! Yes yes yes ahhhh!”_

Peter comes louder than ever – comes and comes and comes by the sound of it – and Aaron can’t resist winding his hand back under his lover’s body to feel that large cock of his pulsing, still trapped against Peter’s belly by the remaining knots of ropes.

“Hah – hah – oh fuck yes – hah –” Peter is a boneless puddle of a giddily delighted man by the time Aaron carefully turns him onto his back, reaching out a long arm to grab the nearest article of clothing – which turns out to be his own t-shirt – using it to mop his lover’s brow.

“All right?” That done, Aaron unties the rest of the ropes, removes the clamps, soothing a thumb over those red nipples. Propping Peter’s head on his knee, he then locates a water bottle and encourages him to drink, until Peter flaps a hand up in Aaron’s direction meaningfully.

“I,” he says very decisively, “Am so far fucking beyond ‘all right’ I can’t even describe it,” and pushes himself up with a satisfied groan, arching his back before turning to face Aaron, his brown hair sticking up everywhere and a red mark from the carpet on one cheek.

He’s gorgeous. Aaron is so fucking gone for this man.

“Hey,” he says unthinkingly, soft, fingers catching on stubble as he cups Peter’s face, caressing that mark with his thumb.

He really should have known better.

Peter sure enough clamps a hand on Aaron’s shoulder and gives him the most patently _ridiculous_ smouldering look in return.

“ _Hey_ ,” He descends straight after into giggling –

Because of _course_ Miles has told him that story and of _course_ Peter loves ribbing Aaron over it –

And Aaron, as such, is therefore obliged to pretend to be pissed. Even if his traitorous heart is racing as a result of that look.

He’s also tempted to shove his palm against his crotch. Not for any connected reason, of course.

“Oi,” Aaron removes his hand from Peter’s face and folds his arms instead. It’s pretty hard – yeah yeah – to endeavour to look stern while sporting a dick that’s attempting to drill its way out of his pants, but he manages it.

“Oh shit, now I’m in for it,” Peter’s snorting a little between giggles, which doesn’t help Aaron’s quest to keep a straight face –

But then his lover reels him in, heedless of Aaron’s mock-ire, and they’re kissing, mouth to gasping mouth, Peter groaning against Aaron as if he can’t get enough of him, as if he didn’t just come all over his own belly and chest and chin.

“Fuck, Aaron, tie me up with my webbing next time?” Peter’s saying when they part long enough for speech – Aaron’s ended up the one on his back now somehow, Peter wriggling all over him, worming his hands greedily all over every patch of bare skin.

Grinding his hips down ardently against Aaron’s as he goes, heedless of his own softening cock, making Aaron shudder with it.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Aaron can only breathlessly agree and then Peter gets his pants open, burrowing down to take Aaron’s straining erection into his talented mouth.

Things take a really rather embarrassingly short time after that.


End file.
